DAZED
by MysticRose2388
Summary: Naruto has always had a crush on friend Sasuke. He always knew that Sasuke wouldn't give him a chance! But when there is a mishap on the subway train, what will happen between Naruto and Sasuke's friendship? Will work out into Naruto's favor or will it get worse? Major Addition To Chapter Two! SasuNaru;;;;MizukiNaru (Un-con) Rated M for a reason! yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

_(__**Note: **__This is my first Boy__**X**__Boy fanfic, it has lemon, smut, and all that gooey, sexy stuff in it. So please be kind and bare with me! I have not evey written these kinds of stories before so I hope that I will not disappoint you! If you have any pairings that you wish me to do please feel free to PM me and request! Thanks and enjoy!Emma (MysticRose))_

Dazed

Chapter One: Freak Out

Naruto, a blonde haired, blue eyed boy the age of seventeen always rode the subway to school. He didn't like having to commute this far away from home, but he had decided on his choice of high school, Konoha High, so he had to make the difficult trip of commuting. His foster parents were against this at first, but as soon as they saw that Naruto got to school on time each and every day they soon stopped pestering him about transferring to a much more closer school. He had to commute about an hour and half just to make it. So he had to get up about 2 hours earlier than he normally ever had to, to make it on time.

Naruto chose Konoha High for three reasons. One his brother (not by blood) Gaara had chosen to go there as well, and was one year ahead of him, a senior. Two: All his friends had chosen to go to the school as well, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Rock Lee. They were all very close, especially Neji and Naruto, they were best friends. And the third reason, the most important to Naruto was that his crush and hopefully soon to be boyfriend was there as well. Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto knew that Sasuke would never give him a chance in hell, as Sasuke went out with a lot of different girls in the years that he has known him. Of course, that didn't deter Naruto from at least becoming friends with the said Uchiha. Naruto and Sasuke became fast friends during their last year in middle school, around that time is when Naruto realized his sexual preferences. He was gay. Of course he thought girl were cute, but he never felt attraction for any of the girls that he has met. He felt attraction to some guys, Gaara and Neji being two of them, but none of that attraction compared to the heat that always inflamed Naruto when he was around Sasuke or even thinking about Sasuke.

Naruto was riding the subway one day and while he was waiting for his stop he let his mind wander through all that had happened in the past year. He had gotten pretty close to Sasuke, more so than any of his other friends had gotten. He was the closest out of all of them, and he liked that. He knew he had better odds if Sasuke liked him better. He let his imagination run wild with himself. He was imagining what it would be like to kiss Sasuke and have Sasuke return the kiss.

During his imagination time, he felt something brush up against his bottom. He turned his head to see what it was, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. He turned his head back around to face out the window and get back to his inner dreams. Once again, something brushed him, he looked again, and just as before, nothing. So he turned back around. The next time something brushed him, he knew what it was. A hand! A hand had placed itself right on Naruto's bottom and began rubbing him.

Naruto took a step forward to get away from the pervert behind him. He didn't like the way it felt to get touched like this. But as he took a step forward he felt the man behind him do the same. He was about to turn around and confront the man when a hand snaked its wake around Naruto's mouth and clamped down, making him unable to turn his head or to speak out. Naruto started to panic, _"What's this pervert thinking? It's broad daylight, a crowded train, and oh yeah, I'm a GUY!" _Naruto felt the man use the hand that was on his bottom skirt to his hip and suddenly toward the front of his pants. Naruto shifted trying to get the man to release the hand around his mouth so he could call out.

The man apparently expected this because he stepped closer to Naruto pushing him into the wall. Conviently trapping Naruto between, the wall and his assailants own body. Naruto tried to shift, then suddenly stopped, he felt the man's hard on rubbing against his ass. _"No way!" _He thought disgustedly to himself. _"This guy is a freakin' perve, getting hard like that with a guy and on a crowded train at that." _

Naruto tried to throw his head back into his assailant, but before he could do so, the man pushed his hand down into Naruto's pants and got under his boxers and grabbed his flaccid cock. Naruto tried to jerk away but was kept still by the sudden tight squeeze around his cock. Naruto moaned in pain, and felt tears at the corner of his eyes. _"This can't be happening to me! It can't! Sasuke hasn't even touched here yet!"_ He was crying inside his head. He would not let the pervert behind him have the pleasure of seeing him break down just because of a little molestation.

The man bent his head down towards Naruto's ear and said, "Now, now, Naruto, I know you want this! Be a good boy and I'll let you come, you little whore!" Naruto was stunned. _"This man knows me? And who the hell is he calling a whore!?" _Naruto tried to turn to see who it was but again was stopped by a sudden tight squeeze on his cock. Again Naruto groaned in pain. He heard the man behind him chuckle. He then started to stroke Naruto's cock, trying to make him hard. Naruto tried his hardest not to feel anything but soon he felt the tiniest bit of pleasure and felt disgusted at it. He tried to slither away but the man misinterrupted this and said into his ear, "I knew you wanted it, you little slut!" Naruto stilled almost immediately. As did the hand stroking him. Naruto noticed that he was semi-hard already and felt relief as the hand stopped moving.

He only felt that relief for a second, as the man started to move his fist around Naruto's cock again. Naruto moaned and then gasped into his assailant hand. Another chuckle from the man behind. The man started to stroke his cock faster. Naruto started to cry. He didn't like this not at all, even as he felt the pleasure he felt the fear right along with it. _"Please don't" _He cried out to himself. He knew the man wasn't going to stop. He could feel the tears in his eyes start to stream down his face. He couldn't help it, he was scared and disgusted. "_Please?!" _He begged with all his might (to himself), _"please somebody save me, anyone!" _Naruto felt the man stroke his cock's head and slip a finger into the slit of it. Naruto moaned out in pain, pleasure and disgust. He couldn't take this any longer.

He was about to crumple to his knees when he felt both of the man's hand being jerked away from him and a man come flying to the side of him into the wall of the train. Naruto turned around quickly to see what had happened. To see who had saved him. But when he turned around the only thing he felt was not pleasure but total shame and fear as he saw who his rescuer was. Sasuke Uchiha. He looked down from Sasuke's menacing glare.

~~~BR~~~

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, he saw that the boy was afraid and was crying. He knew exactly what what had happened and it made him shake with anger. He took the man by the throat by the throat and leaned in to whisper to the man, "Who the hell do you think you are to touch anybody in this manner? Especially Naruto! You better say your sorry before I freakin' kick your ass right here and now!"

~~~BR~~~

The man paled under the scrutiny and brutality of Sasuke. And looked back at the other small boy to see that he was shaking and crying. But he felt no remorse at all. He knew what he did was wrong, that was why he was doing it. He knew what it would do the boy. "I don't have to apologize, the little slut wanted it! I know-" But before the man could finish his little tirade of an excuse a fist came up and knocked the man down to the ground.

~~~BR~~~

Naruto cringed when he heard the words the man had said. Suddenly his eyes shot up as he heard the sound of the hit and someone toppling over next to him. He saw that Sasuke had hit the pervert and was about to hit him again, but before he knew what he was doing he caught Sasuke's arm, and whispered furiously at him, "Sasuke don't! You'll get into trouble! He's not worth it!"

~~~BR~~~

Sasuke looked like he was shocked when he found that his hand hadn't gone to his intended target and looked to see that Naruto had stopped him. He heard what Naruto said, and seethed with rage, knowing that Naruto was right. Instead of continuing to hit the man who was now crumpled on the ground in front of him, he took Naruto by the hand and led him away to another part of the subway. While he was walking he noticed that Naruto was still shaking and looked down at the smaller boy. He could still see tears in his eyes as well.

"Naruto?" He spoke to him softly, not wanting to spook him. "Are you alright?" Naruto jerked his head to stare at him. Sasuke saw fear in the blonde's eyes and something that he thought looked like shame and mistrust. He again was fuel with anger. He had never seen Naruto afraid of anything and had always trusted anyone with out hesitancy. _"Why did this have to happen to Naruto, of all people?" _He wondered silently. He noticed that boy did not answer, and had his head lowered again. He got them to a couple of seats and softly helped Naruto to sit down. "Here," he said as he helped lower him into the seat.

~~~BR~~~

Naruto didn't have any idea of how to face Sasuke in this moment, so he just kept his head down. "Naruto?" He heard Sasuke speak to him. He kept his head down, unable and unwilling to meet the Uchiha's, his crushes eyes. "Naruto?" He heard Sasuke again. "Look at me, please?" Naruto shook his head. He didn't want to see the condemnation in Sasuke's eyes. He could stand it. He heard the announcement on the P.A. system that the next stop was coming up in about a minute. He looked to where the closest door was and saw that it was on his left side right next to him. He had found an escape.

~~~~BR~~~~

Sasuke down at the shuddering blonde and was filled with sympathy for his friend. "Dobe? Look at me!" He whispered a little more sternly, and was reward when Naruto tilted his head up and looked at him, though he noticed that the boy did not make eye contact with him, which made Sasuke a little bit annoyed with the blond. _"Why are you avoiding eye contact dobe? I know this wasn't you fault, you don't have to feel ashamed! I should probably tell him this , he probably thinks I will condemn him!" _Sasuke thought. But before he could get the chance to say anything to Naruto. The train stopped and the doors opened!

Before Sasuke knew what was happening he saw Naruto stand up and dash outside the train. "Shit!" Sasuke said as he stood up but before he could take one step forward he was blocked by the off going traffic and he lost sight of Naruto. "Shit!" He said again, as he tried to push his way through the crowd. Finally getting through the crowd he looked around to see which way Naruto had went. He stopped a man by the shoulder and asked, "Have you seen a blonde haired boy a little shorter than me with sky blue eyes?" The man stopped for a moment and thought.

"Oh yes!" The man replied. "I saw a young boy that fits that description just get off the train. He was making his way to the men's bathroom. It looked like he really had to go, becuase he was running at top speed, I figure!" Sasuke bowed as a thank you to the man and took off toward the bathroom. He knew he had to talk to Naruto and pull him out of this darkness that he knew the boy had fallen into. He knew Naruto was scared of his reaction to the pervert on the train and expected disgust and condemnation from him. Sasuke din't think this way at all. He wanted to help comfort his friend and to help him get himself back to the old cheerful and carefree person that he was.

Sasuke made his way to the bathroom at top speed. He took a step into the bathroom to find it empty at the urinals and found one door to the stalls closed and locked. He peeked underneath the stalls and found no feet. He perked his ear to listen and heard what he had expected to hear.

~~~BR~~~

Naruto couldn't help but let out little sobs of pain and sorrow as he wept in the stall of the men's bathroom. _"What am I gonna do, now? I know Sasuke thinks I am a little slut now too! He must have heard me moan, he won't ever have anything to do with me again! I couldn't take it if he doesn't want to see me ever again!" _He thought. He heard the sounds of his sobs get a little more erratic and hard as the thought of Sasuke turning away from him pour into his mind. He shuddered at the thought. He didn't know what he should do now, he had just ran away from Sasuke, but now he felt a little foolish because he now felt like he didn't want to be alone anymore.

Naruto, just pulled his knees tighter to his chest and started crying all the harder. He wondered what he should do. He didn't want to go to school, because probably by the time he got there, Sasuke would be even more pissed off at him than he already was now. He decided he should just go back home for the day. He had never missed a day before, and decided that he would just call in pretending to be sick. He knew his parents wouldn't saying anything to him because they were both at work by this time.

Naruto tried to calm his crying and racing mind. He heard with reward that his sobs were quieting and he was calming down. He was just about to sigh and get up when he heard a knock on his stall door. _"Who is it? Please don't let it be that man again? Please God, I can't escape while I am in here!" _He started shaking again and covered his mouth with his hand so he wouldn't make a sound. He just sat there, knees pressed as far into his chest as possible and shaking. He didn't dare move. He just waited to see what was going to happen to him. The knocking came again, and then a voice said. "Naruto? Are you in there? Hey dobe, we need to talk!" Naruto let out a sigh of relief and stood up, and was about to unlock the door when he had second thoughts. He couldn't let Sasuke see this side of him. What would Sasuke think of him.

"No!" Naruto said a little loudly. He still didn't want to see Sasuke's face right now, still fearing what he would see. Naruto heard a sigh on the other side of the door.

"Naruto," he heard Sasuke say through the door. "You need to let me help you! I don't find you disgusting and I am not going to codemn you! You don't need to feel ashamed, this isn't your fault dobe, and I am not going to say it is! Now will you please open the door so I can see if you alright?" Naruto just sat there in shock. Sasuke didn't find him disgusting. He didn't think it was possible. Sasuke didn't think it was his fault? _"How can he not find me disgusting! How can he say it wasn't my fault? I let it happen! It is my fault!" _Naruto thought bitterly to himself. He couldn't find the courage to get up and open the door so he just sat there silently. Maybe if he was silent long enough, Sasuke would just give up and go onto school without him.

~~~BR~~~

Sasuke was growing a little impatient at the stubborness of Naruto. _"Though, I can't blame him. In this situation, I would find myself disgusted that something like this would happened to me!" _He reasoned with himself before calling out to Naruto again. "Naruto! Listen to me, I am not gonna leave you here by yourself dobe! Do you hear me!? I need to make sure your okay and then help you to school alright? I know you don't want to be alone right now! Hell, I wouldn't want to be alone if I were just molested on a train! I know your scared, but I promise you I will not let anything else happen to you and I also promise that I won't judge you for something that wasn't your fault!" He waited and listened to see if Naruto was going to open the door or not. When he heard nothing he continued, "Naruto! If you do not open this door right now, I am gonna have to crawl under this door, all over this filthy floor, and into that stall on my own. So are you gonna open the door or do I need to start crawling?" He didn't hear a sound, so he decided to get down on his hands and knees and start crawling. "Okay, I am coming under!" He called out to Naruto.

Before Sasuke could crawl even one step, he heard shuffling on the other side of door. Soon he heard a click and the stall door opened revealing Naruto. Sasuke looked at him and saw that his eyes were red rimmed with all the crying he had done, saw new tears in them. He also saw that the boy was still shaking somewhat and that he was pale. He took a closer look into Naruto's eyes and saw a sadness and dullness that he never would have expected to see in the blonde's eyes.

Sasuke stood up and took a step toward Naruto. He noticed that Naruto jerked and stepped away from him. "Naruto," he said, a little annoyed at the boy, but he said it with understanding and concern. "I am not going to hurt you, just let me check you for any injuries, and then we can talk!" He made to take another step toward Naruto, when he saw Naruto was swaying a little and that his eyes had glossed over and became vacant. "OH SHIT!" He said as he rushed forward just as Naruto collapsed. He caught the blonde in his arms. "Naruto!" He called loudly to his friend. The boy did not stir. Sasuke took his hand and slapped the boy gently but hard enough to try and shock him back into conciousness. Still, Naruto did not stir.

Sasuke then began to get anxious! _"What's wrong with him?" _ Sasuke thought quickly. He shook the boy a little, but still the blonde did not stir. Sasuke picked the boy up into his arms and carried him bridal style out of the stall. He had to do something and quickly!

_**::::::::END OF CHAPTER ONE: FREAK OUT:::::::::**_  
_**::::::::NEXT: CHAPTER TWO: FADE OUT::::::::::**_

_**Please BE KIND and REVIEW! THANKS FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT! **_  
_** Emma (MysticRose)**_


	2. Fade Out

Chapter Two: Fade Out

Sasuke carried the boy across the bathroom to the other side. He gently set Naruto down on the ground and supported him with is knee as he shrugged out of his school jacket. He folded it in four and placed in the ground beneath him. He then took Naruto by the shoulders and laid his head down on the jacket. He stared at the boy for a moment, noticing the furrowing of the other boys eyes as he was unconcsious. Sasuke knew that he wasn't just sleeping, he was relieving that whole ordeal that happened a little over a half an hour ago. He needed to wake up Naruto before the boy could slip any further into the darkness.

He took Naruto by the shoulders and gently shook him calling out to him to wake up. When the boy did nothing to signify consciousness, he got up went over to the sink, grab a paper towel from the dispenser and proceeded to wet it under the faucet water. He made the sure the water was just a little bit cold so it would shock the boy into waking up. He turned on his heel and hurried back over to Naruto. He kneeled down beside him and gently squeezed it over the blonde's face. When the cold water hit his face he stirred just a little but did not open his eyes. Once the boy stopped moving again, Sasuke shook him a little and called out to him again. "Naruto! You need come to!" He noticed the boy didn't move. He got back up, walked over to the sink and made to grab another paper towel when he heard shuffling behind him and then a yelp of surprise.

~~~BR~~~

Naruto shot straight up coming out of his flashback of the train incident in shock at something cold and wet on his face. He looked around and noticed that he was not in the stall anymore and that Sasuke was standing above him. Looking down worriedly at him, concern shining in his eyes. _"Did I pass out? What in the world happened?" _He thought suddenly. He looked down, away from Sasuke's concern and sympathetic eyes. He heard Sasuke kneel down next to him. Naruto kept his eye hidden behind his bangs.

"Naruto?" He heard Sasuke speak to him. He kept his head lowered and waited for Sasuke to continue. After a few moments, Sasuke continued. "Naruto, are you okay? Are you physically injured?" Naruto just shrugged and shook his head. He didn't want to speak to Sasuke, because he knew the moment he spoke he would start crying again, and he didn't want Sasuke to see him cry. He wanted to be strong in front of 'his' Sasuke. He didn't know how Sasuke would treat him if he thought he was weak!

~~~BR~~~

Sasuke noticed that Naruto had still not brought his head up, that he kept his face hidden with his bangs. He reached over and cupped Naruto's cheek, earning a slight twitch from the blonde. He ignored the twitch and lifted Naruto's face to see his eyes. They were still dull and a little lifeless but he could see something else in them. "_Fear maybe? But Naruto knows I will never hurt him, he is..." _He thought about that for a minute. _"What __**am**__I to Naruto?" _He stared into the sky blue eyes had unshed tears in them. "Oh dobe!" He said and leaned into hug him. He heard Naruto gasp, and felt his hands on his chest. He just sat there holding him. "It will be alright, Naruto. You will be alright. I know what happened scared you, but it is by no means your fault, do you hear me?" He waited for Naruto to respond. But all the blonde did was nod, but began shaking a little. Sasuke didn't know how to comfort him so he did the only thing he could think of, he got straight to the point.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" He asked him. Naruto still shaking, nodded. Sasuke sat back from his hug with Naruto and looked into his eyes. Sasuke knew this was going to be a hard question because he knew he was probably not gonna like the answer. "Naruto, why are you afraid of me, why won't you look me in the eye? I already told you that I don't blame you for anything that happened, and I am not going to judge you so why do you not talk to me or look at me?"

~~~BR~~~

Naruto flinched as Sasuke asked questions he knew that the older boy would hate his answer to them. "_Because I love you, and I don't want to see the person I love hate me and turn his back from me... wait a minute... did he just say he didn't blame me?" _"B-because... it _is _my fault, Sasuke. I let it happen, and I know when you.. you... figure that out, you will turn away from me, and I don't want that. I wouldn't ever want that." Naruto spoke in a bare whisper to his secret love. He didn't want to go into any more detail about the way he felt because if he did he would surely break down and confess to Sasuke his feelings of love. He heard Sasuke gasp, and looked up to see Sasuke turn his head. It broke Naruto's heart to see Sasuke turn from him. _"See... I told you... you would turn from me... I can't bare this... I got to leave... I need to go home... I have to get away before he hates me for sure... I will go to a different school, I will get away from him, I will run away if I have to... I have to go... I have to-" _Before he could finish his inner lament of agony, he heard Sasuke whisper something. Naruto could understand what Sasuke had said so, he turned his head back toward the Raven and asked, "What was that, teme," He heard the fear in his own voice.

~~~BR~~~

Sasuke heard the fear in Naruto's voice as he asked, "What was that?" Sasuke looked down and saw that the boy _was _afraid and that he had an even more bleakness and glazed over look then before. _"Oh shit! He probably didn't hear me and thinks that I hate him now. He probably saw that I turned my head away, but I didn't do that because I hate him, or even blame him, I did that so he wouldn't see my anger at the fact that he blames himself for what that fucking pervert did to him... if I ever see that pervert again, I'll-" _But before he could finish that thought, he heard Naruto ask again. "What was that, teme?" Sasuke sighed, and with a thought of finality he spoke, "Naruto, I do not blame you for what happen to you, it was that damn pervert's fault. I only turned my eyes away from you because I did not want you to see the anger I had for him, not you. I _am _angry at you though, for blaming yourself, for feeling ashamed when you did nothing wrong. Why do you think I would hate you for something that wasn't your fault? Why do you even care what I think about you anyway dobe," He paused to give him self a deep breath before continuing. "Why dobe? Why are you so afraid of looking into my eyes? Why are you ashamed of yourself in front of me? Why are you so stuck on what I think about you? Why are you so afraid of me hating you? Why-"

Before Sasuke could finish his little tirade, Sasuke heard the thing that he would never expected to hear from Naruto shouted out of said blonde's mouth.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

**::::::::::SORRY FOR DELAYED UPDATE:::::**  
**:::::ALSO SORRY FOR SHORTNESS OF CHAPTER::::**  
**NEXT CHAPTER: ZONED OUT**  
**::::::::PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER::::**


	3. Zone Out

Hey Guys, soooo sorry for the huge delay in updates, I hope that you can forgive me and still support my stories, Thanks a bunch!

**Chapter Three: Zone Out**

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Naruto knew that he just blurted out the one most single thing he could say to make Sasuke hate him forever. He didn't mean to. He looked up at Sasuke quickly and gasped. The expression on Sasuke's face was one of pure shock. Naruto gasped, covered his mouth quickly, as to not saying anything more damaging and looked away. Naruto started to berate himself. _"Why in the hell did I just say that? Now Sasuke will hate me for sure. I'm so damned stupid! Soo stupid! He's not gay, I mean I'm not 'gay' myself, it's just different with Sasuke. I do love him, but I never wanted him to find out, not this way, and especially not after what I had just let happen... Well he did want to know why I always cared about what he thought of me... Well I guess now he knows, and I am gonna be shunned from his life. I just want to die now! Oh GOD what have I done? I am so damnably stupid!" _He just could quite grasp why he told his deepest secret _to_ his deepest secret! He looked up gradually and saw that Sasuke was still staring at him in shock. He tried to grab all his courage and try to muster up his voice from the back of his throat. "Ano, Sas-sasuke?" He said quietly and slowly. He noticed that Sasuke didn't even flinch at the sound of his name. "Sasuke!" He said a little louder. Still nothing. So he tried again, this time as loud as he could with yelling and alerting the people passing outside the bathroom. "SASUKE!" He saw that Sasuke jumped a little and brought his gaze down to him. Naruto saw that Sasuke was thinking about something, so he waited a couple more minutes, but relieved that Sasuke would still at least look at him. "_If he leaves me and rejects me, I am gonna be all alone again, I don't want that! Please Sasuke, talk to me, please don't reject me, I mean yeah you can reject me in the love area, but don't stop being my frined, I know it's selfish of me, but you are the one true friend that I have! Please? Please? PLease? Please say something!" _Naruto waited, and could still Sasuke not handle this right now. So he brought his hands down to the ground and pushed himself up off the ground. He stood, steadied himself when a wave of dizziness crashed on him. After he was sure he could walk on his own, he started walking toward the exit. _"He is just gonna reject me, after all I __**am**__an outcast! I am just gonna leave! He won't have to see me again, if he doesn't want to. But what am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" _Naruto kept panicking in his own mind while walking toward the door. He looked back and noticed that Sasuke still hadn't moved from his position of shock. He sighed, and called out softly, "Good-bye Sasuke!" He made his way out the door.

~~~BR~~~

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Sasuke froze. _"What did he just say?"_ Sasuke stood there in shock of what he just heard his friend say to him. He didn't know what to think. He stood there, replaying what Naruto had said in his mind over again. _"__**Because I love you! **__He loves me? __**Because I love you! **__Did he really just say he loves me? Like that? Does he mean love, 'love'? It can't be! What does he mean? He said the reason why he cares so much what I think is because he loves me?" _Sasuke kept on replaying it in his mind, he didn't hear that Naruto had called out to him, his mind was to in shock and running wild that he couldn't hear Naruto call out to him a second time. _"There's no way he could love me like that. Maybe he does! Maybe that is why he was so scared of me rejecting him after that freakin' pervert did that to him. If he were to love me and think that he would be rejected by me then..." _"SASUKE" Suddenly he heard Naruto call him loudly. He shook his head and snapped his gaze to Naruto. Naruto's facial expression was one of many emotions, fear, mistrust, anxiety, and one he could almost say was expectation or anticipation, he wasn't quite sure on this matter, but there was one thing about Naruto's eyes that Sasuke couldn't understand. They had an even deeper dullness and blankness to them, even with the other feelings he could see.

Sasuke saw into Naruto's eyes a sort of sadness. He couldn't quite guess the emotion that he saw. _"What is up? I can understand why he is fearful of rejection, but there is something else! I don't know what to do? I like him as well, but I just don't know if it is that kind of like or love? I don't know what to do! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? I know I can't reject him, if I were to reject him he will break down, but if he found out that I didn't reject him because of this he would think it was pity and that would cause even more damage! I love him, but maybe just as a friend or... hell I don't even know myself! He is the only one true friend I have. I have to tell him that..." _His musings were stopped when he heard a gentle voice say, "Good-bye Sasuke!" He didn't know where the voice had come from, he looked down to see that Naruto had left. He whirled around toward the stalls and saw that they were still empty. He then looked toward the exit and saw blonde hair and orange/blakc jumpsuit exiting to the doorway!

He stayed there for a minute thinking, _"Does he think I just rejected him by my not answering him or saying anything? Where is he going? Why'd he just leave! Shit! I gotta find him and explain!" _Sasuke jumped into action and ran toward the exit. He ran down to the nearest train. He got there as the doors had just closed and saw Naruto standing right by the door with his head held down, shoulders tensed. Sasuke knew that the boy was or was going to cry. Before the train had started to move he knocked on the glass, rather hardly, causing all the nearby occupants to look at him in confusion. Sasuke saw that Naruto had brought his head up and sure enough he saw Naruto's eyes full of tears, not yet falling. But what really unnerved Sasuke was the look of utter loneliness "_Yes, that's what that was in his eyes before that I couldn't figure out, loneliness!" _and completely blankness. Sasuke's heart skipped a couple of beats as he saw the brokeness of the boy he loved. _"Wait! I love him!? 'Love' love him?" _Just when he was about to call out to Naruto and tell him that he wasn't rejecting him he saw a man coming up behind him smirking wickedly. Sasuke recognized the man instantly as the same man who had molested Naruto earlier on. Sasuke tried to warn Naruto but at that moment Naruto lowered his head at the same time the train started to move.

He looked at the guy, starting to walk along with the movements of the train, glaring at him with the hardest look he could muster, _"You better not mess with him again, or so help me, no amount of begging from Naruto or anybody else will stop me from beating the crap out of you!". _Before the window of the train got completely out of his line of site he saw the man, grin at him and wave! _"Damn bastard! Don't you touch him!" _

Sasuke took off running toward the exit of the station and hailed a cab. He said to the cabby driver, "Hurry, to the next train station! Please as fast as you can?!" The cab driver nodded and took off with excellent speed to the next train station. _"Please God, please don't let that scumbag do anything to Naruto again!?"_

Little did Sasuke know, that his prayer came a few minutes too late!

_**::::::::::Again sorry for the shortness of chapter and the length it took me to update:::::::::**_

_**:::::::Next; Chapter Four: Left Out::::::::::::**_


	4. Left Out

Chapter Four: Left Out

Naruto walked steadily to the train just as the door open. He waited until the doors were clear and then stepped onto the train and then sashayed to the side. He wanted to stay close to the doors. He just kept his head down and eyes closed as he was so closed off in his own mind, a world of darkness. "_He really is rejecting me. I can't believe I was stupid enough to blurt my feelings like that. I really __**am**__a dobe!" _He was jolted from his thoughts by a pounding on the train door in front of him. He slowly raised his head and looked out the window. There he saw Sasuke staring right at him with a panicked look in his eyes. _"What is Sasuke doing there? He looks freaked! Maybe...just maybe...nah, that's not it, he wants to reject to my face."_ Naruto let all his loneliness show in his eyes before just shutting down all his emotions. He couldn't stand the thought of being rejected by Sasuke. He felt someone shift behind him. Not worrying about it, he just stared at Sasuke, waiting to see what he would say. Right as he found the courage to look at him, it flittered away, out of his heart and he lowered his head.

The train started to move and he just stood there in his own world of blank darkness. He just stood there for a couple of minutes and then was about to go to one of the seats when a hand reached around his head and covered his mouth. _"Oh Shit! What...? Who...?" _He started to panic again. He wasn't gonna take it this time. He took his hand, put it between his face and the person's hand and slapped the hand away. He was about to turn around when the hand grabbed his wrist and the person's other hand again clamped over his mouth. Naruto froze on the spot thinking about what he should do, he wasn't gonna let another person do this to him. He was about to bite the man's hand when a voice whispered into his ear. "We meet again, Naruto, you little whore!" Naruto's head, heart and body froze at the voice his mind going wild. "_It's the same pervert from before! Why is he doing this? To me? Who is he? Why does he know me? Why does he call me a slut?" _With too many thoughts going through his mind he did notice that his hand was released and that the mans hand had snaked to in front of Naruto's uniform pants. When Naruto felt the hand on his crotch he stiffened and took a step backward, but again the man was prepared and expecting this, so when Naruto stepped back he released his mouth and instead shifted his hand to Naruto's throat and squeezed making Naruto stiffen even more.

The man took Naruto by the throat and pushed him hard against the door, but soft enough not to attract any attention to them. When Naruto was shoved against the door he hit right temple on his forehead stunning him for a moment. But that moment was all the pervert behind him needed, as he unzipped Naruto's pants and put his hand in and grabbed Naruto's cock, almost immediately stroking hard and fast on it. Naruto shook his head and tried to wiggle and clear his head, but the bastard behind him just squeezed his hands tighter, both of his hands, even the one on his throat. Naruto whimpered, from pain and loss of oxygen. "_Is he gonna kill me while he molests me? Who is the fucking creep? I got to get out of this, I have to...aaah!" _Naruto was brought out of his inner rage and panic when he felt an incredibly hard jerk on his cock. "Aaah!" He cried out, but with his throat being squeezed it was more of a breathless sigh. The man behind him chuckled.

"Ahh! I knew you enjoyed this, you little slut! I am gonna make you come, Naruto, and then when you do I am gonna break you! Nobody will want you, and you will see it!" Naruto listened intently, for one he needed to focus on the voice so as not to pass out. But with every word he heard he started to believe the idiot behind him, but he still had a little hope, "_Maybe, Sasuke..." _But he didn't get to finish his wishful hope because the next thing the man said actually broke his spirit just a little bit more than it was ever. "Not even your precious Sasuke will want a broken _toy_ like you! You know _this_ all your good for! Being a toy! A _fuck_ toy!" Naruto's body instantly crumpled. Naruto started to fall when the man took his hand from his throat and put it on his chest and let the boy rest on his chest, all the while continuing to jerk the cock in his hand. The man behind him chuckled and breathed over Naruto's ear, making the Naruto shiver, but not with pleasure but with utter disgust and hopelessness.

The man knew he had won this round, he knew what he had to say to make the boy brake and become submissive and it worked, for the boy in his arms had no spirit or fight left in him. He took his hand around the younger's member and stroked hard and fast.

Naruto felt empty and dirty, he didn't have any fight in him since the last thing that pervert behind him said those things. His worst fears spoken. He could feel his body sagging on the man's chest, his body lifeless and empty of fight. He felt the man's hand on his cock stroke him fast and hard and Naruto couldn't help but moan, not from pleasure but from utter blankness, it was purely a physical response with no emotion or feeling behind it. He heard the man chuckle behind him, but he couldn't register anything anymore. He could feel the pressure building in his groin but couldn't find any pleasure or feeling in it. Even when he came he was silent and his body didn't really even release. Just a physical reaction.

Naruto felt the train start to slow down, and at the same time his heart. He couldn't feel anything. He vaguely felt the man zip his uniform pants back up and whisper something in his ear as he set him down in the seat right by the side of the door. "You know you wanted it, Naruto. You little whore of a toy. Nobody will want you now. _Nobody!_" Naruto just stared at his hands in his lap, his head on his chest.

The train came to a stop. Naruto didn't hear when the doors opened and people get off. Naruto didn't see when the people got on. He didn't see a raven haired kid rush and push through the people getting on and looked around and spot him and rush over to him. Naruto didn't see the boy walking slowly to him and look at him carefully, didn't see him kneel in front of him, didn't hear him when the raven called out his name, softly at first or even when he raised his voice a little, trying to get the blonde's attention. Naruto didn't feel when the raven put his hand on his shoulder, squeezed it and shook him a little. Naruto didn't feel anything. He was dead to the world, dead to himself, dead to the raven.

He was broken.

**:::::Sorry for the late delay, and the shortness of the chapter::::: Please be kind, read and review::::::::: Next chapter,,, Kept Out**


	5. Kept Out

A/N: Hey Guys, sorry about the huge delay! I have had a couple of things going on around the past couple of months! I hope you guys will enjoy my new chapter! I still have several more chapters to go and I hope you will stick with me till the end. They will be a little bit slower updates but hopefully not too long. So without further ado, the next chapter.

**Chapter Five: Kept Out**

_Back in time a few minutes…._

Sasuke was headed towards the next train stop in a cab. He knew something bad was happening at this very moment. He saw the same freaking pervert behind Naruto when the train started to leave, and saw the evil intent in the man's eyes before he lost sight of his blonde. He had to hurry. He leaned up towards the cabbie and asked as calmly as he could, "Please, sir. Do you think we could speed up just a little bit, it is an emergency?" The cabbie looked into his review mirror and saw the anxious and concerned look of the teen in his backseat. He sighed, realizing that the teen probably had good reason seeing as it was an "emergency" so he put his foot to the accelerator and pushed a little bit harder, making the cab jump in speed. "You're lucky kid," the cabbie said, "traffic isn't really bad at this time a day. Just being curious, what is the emergency?"

Sasuke thought for a second, and then answered the cabbie, by telling him the truth. "My friend, well… well earlier today he was molested by a pervert on the train, he didn't take it too well, not that I blame him mind you, but then we ended up separating after a misunderstanding. I found him on the train, too late to stop him, and the same pervert was behind him when the train took off. I have a very bad feeling that the man is going to…" Sasuke couldn't finish his story. The cabbie looked back and for the life of him, felt that he should hurry, memories flashing in his own mind, he shoved his foot into the accelerator and started speeding way beyond the speed limit.

The sudden jerk in speed shoved Sasuke into the backseat. "Sir?" He asked when he realized that they were really, really speeding. The cabbie again looked into his review mirror, "I understand son," he replied. "I have a friend that was done the same way, and it nearly broke him, I am glad to hurry for you. I don't want the same thing to happen to your friend." Sasuke sighed and nodded his thanks to the cabbie looking at him.

It was about three minutes later, (that should have took at least seven), and they arrived at the train depot. Sasuke tore out of the car, reaching for his wallet in his back pocket. Was about to pull it out, when the cabbie stopped him by saying, "No need, kid. I have it covered, you just go look for your friend." Sasuke hesitated for a split second, and saying thanks to the cabbie ran into the train station with all speed. He was running so quick that by the time he made it there the train was just beginning to come into view from the dock.

It seemed like ages to Sasuke before the train came to the dock fixing to brake. He made sure to look in all the windows, seeking out the familiar mop of blonde hair. He didn't see him. _Where the hell is he? _By the time the train had come to a complete stop, Sasuke was shifting from foot to foot waiting impatiently for the doors to open. As soon as they opened he stepped to the side and aloud the oncoming people to exit the car, all the while looking for Naruto. As the crowd became less dense he scooted and shifted between people to enter the car. He didn't see either the pervert or Naruto. As soon as he past the last of the outgoing people he saw a flash of blonde on the other side of car close to the door.

The first thing he noticed was that Naruto was still. Not moving at all. The blonde's head was lowered to where his chin was on his chest, hands on his lap. He walked cautiously up to Naruto, all the while glancing around to the see the man of a pervert. Noting that he was not there he stopped in front of the boy, kneeling in front of him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called to him softly, not wanting to spook him. Naruto gave no response or indication that he knew Sasuke was there. This worried Sasuke a great deal. Sasuke put his hand on his shoulder, calling a little louder, "Naruto?" Still no response from the blonde. He then squeezed Naruto's shoulder gently and shook him a little still trying to get a response out of him. Still nothing. Sasuke was getting anxious.

He took his hand and put it on the boy's chin and lifted his face to make eye contact with the boy. When the boy's eyes came into view, Sasuke almost caved into tears as the look in Naruto's eyes was burned into his memory. They were dead, lifeless, empty of any spark of light, completely void of any emotion. Sasuke felt tears gather in his eyes. He called out to Naruto again. No response still. He soon noticed that the train had begun to move again and he looked around to see that there were fewer people onboard then had left the train. They were sending curious and concerned glances there way. Sasuke knew that he had to snap Naruto out of his dazed, dead, emotionless state of mind. He glared at the people who were watching, telling them to back off. They heeded his glare and turned away to look at something else, or go back to the whispering and gossip.

Sasuke felt a little panic go through him as he continued to look into Naruto's eyes again. He knew he had about another ten minutes until the next train stop so he stood back up and took the seat next to his friend and sat down. He put his arm around the blonde's shoulders, owning a slight flinch from the boy. A spark of hope lit a few embers in the pit of Sasuke's stomach. He leaned forward and whispered into Naruto's ear? "Naruto? It's Sasuke. Can you hear me?" The next thing you know, Sasuke sighed with relief as he was favored by a slow and almost un-noticeable nod to the affirmative. He then scooted off his seat and kneeled in front of him again. He took him by the chin again and lifted Naruto's eyes to meet his. Sasuke frowned as he saw that the boy's eyes were still lifeless and void. He did notice however that in those eyes, now were a slight affirmation of recognition.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" He said as loud as he could without using a normal tone. He saw Naruto's eyes narrow slightly into something that Sasuke knew well, fear, apprehension and shock. Again he frowned.

~~~~BR~~~~~

Naruto, who felt like an eternity had gone by felt an arm around his shoulder. A caring, gentle arm, but he still flinched. With the past couple of minutes of memory going through his mind, he could help but flinch at the unwelcome but at the same time needed comforting touch. He relaxed a little into the touch. Then heard a voice whisper into his ear, making him tense just a little. "Naruto? It's Sasuke. Can you hear me?" Naruto felt his eyes widen just a hare as thoughts raced through his mind. _Sasuke? He's here? Why is he here? Does he know? Is he going to condemn me now, that's it happened again? _He knew he should give Sasuke something to answer him, but finding that he didn't want to risk him crying in public he slowly nodded.

He felt the body next to him shift to come in front of him. Felt a hand on chin lifting it so he could make eye contact with Sasuke. He was afraid of what he would see. But all he saw was concern and a small amount of relief. Naruto couldn't feel relief, couldn't feel fear, and couldn't feel anything. He knew he was broken. He didn't care much anymore. _That pervert was right. I am now broken and nobody will care, or will ever care again. Who cares? I don't anymore. _As he continued to keep eye contact with Sasuke he saw Sasuke's mouth move and it took a few minutes to comprehend the words that now floated to his ears. "Naruto? Are you okay?" Naruto narrowed his eyes just a smidge trying to convey any emotion he had left. He didn't know what it was. _What will he do? What will he say? The pervert was right! I will now be no good for anything but a… _Naruto stopped his thoughts after a frown appeared on Sasuke's face.

He slowly shook his head. He didn't want lie to his best friend and although he knew it was his fault that this happened yet again, he wanted Sasuke to be there for him. He didn't want Sasuke to feel like he didn't trust him, but after today, he didn't know if he could trust anyone. He saw that Sasuke's eyes had somewhat widened with downright disbelief and panic. He felt Sasuke's hands come to his shoulders. Naruto looked away, he couldn't bear to see anymore of Sasuke's eyes. After his previous thoughts he began to rethink letting Sasuke near him. He didn't want Sasuke to know that he would now be nothing more than a good toy.

He wanted to be kept out!

Okay, that is the end of this chapter, it is a little bit shorter than the rest but I hope you enjoy. The next one will be out at soon as possible. I hope you will read and review! Thanks for the continued support!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for this, but I am having to take some time off from my stories! I am having a bit of... well a lot of personal issues at the moment. I am having to have a DNC done, so I am a little depressed, and some of the stories I am writing are not good for me right now. I apologize for the long wait. I am hoping that in the near future give me a couple of weeks (give or take a few) I will be up again and in the mood to write. I will be writing different stories, mainly one shots till then. I hope you can stay with me through out this ordeal. I am very appreciative of all my reviews and followers! And a special shout out to _**iyaoyas**_for all the support he has given me! Thanks again for sticking with me everyone, and hopefully I will be back soon!


	7. Inside Out

A/N: Hey guys! How's it going? Long time, no update, huh? Well, sorry for that! Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!

Inside Out

Sasuke nearly choked with the tension of panic in his heart when he saw Naruto shake his head in the negative to his question. If Naruto was actually admitting that he wasn't alright, something was seriously wrong. _Did it happen again? Did that guy, actually….? _Sasuke continued to look at Naruto. He was about to ask him that very question, when he noticed that Naruto had suddenly looked away from him. But not before Sasuke saw the flash of fear and then despair in his eyes.

"Naruto?" He asked. Naruto didn't respond to him. Didn't look back at him. Wouldn't make eye contact with him again. He felt another jolt of panic rise in his stomach. He tried to take Naruto's chin again, but Naruto shrugged him off, still refusing to meet Sasuke's eyes. He tried to take his chin again, and again Naruto shrugged him off, this time, completely turning his body away from Sasuke.

"Naruto!" He spoke exasperatedly. "Please, don't shut me out! Please tell me what happened? Did that guy…. Um… did he?" He couldn't finish the question. But by the way Naruto tensed up and flinched away from him gave Sasuke his answer. "Oh, Naruto!" he said soothingly, "It will be okay," he said, wanting Naruto to feel safe and comforted. _Wait… what? How will all this be okay? What can I possibly do or say even to make this all okay? _Sasuke hated that this had happened again, especially to someone close and special to him.

He shook his head to clear it. He needed to do something to help Naruto. He didn't want this to destroy Naruto. But by the looks of said blonde, it might have already done so.

Sasuke stood up and made his way around Naruto to his other side. He bent down in front of Naruto and took his hands in his own. He made sure his touch was gentle, yet firm. He didn't want to scare him even more than he was.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said quietly. "I need you to stand up. You can lean on me if you need to, but we need to get off the train." He waited for a minute staring at Naruto, waiting for him to make a move.

To Naruto's credit he simply nodded slightly and stood up. Though he didn't lean completely on Sasuke, he allowed the raven to keep holding his hand. It comforted him. He didn't know if this was a one-time thing, but knowing his luck, it probably was.

Naruto knew that the only reason Sasuke was like this was because of stupid pity. He didn't want his best friend to feel like he needed to pity him. Although, he felt like that, he didn't want to let go.

Naruto refused to look up at his friends gaze. He just kept on walking until they had made their way off the train and into a waiting cab. He heard Sasuke give an address, which one he wasn't sure, but whatever it was, Naruto couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

He felt extremely tired and drained from the day's experience, and it wasn't even noon yet.

_How could the day have become this bad? I could have dealt with a stranger doing _**that**___to me, but that sicko knew me! Who was he…I don't know him…he said he knew me…why did he have to do that in front of Sasuke…and why wasn't once enough… he said he was going to break me…he did…Sasuke…he…said…._

Before he could finish, he felt his vision going fuzzy, growing dark around the edges, then suddenly he knew know more.

Sasuke helped Naruto up, and to his surprise, that even though Naruto didn't lean on him, he had allowed him to continue to hold onto his hand. He smiled softly, but sadly. He led the boy off the train and down the platform, through the station and out to a waiting cab.

To his surprise, it was the same cab driver that had driven him here in the first place. The cabbie looked back as Sasuke helped a numb Naruto into the back and then slid in next to him. Sasuke glanced up at the cabbie and noticed the sad frown on his face. Sasuke didn't have to tell him anything, he had the feeling, because of Naruto's actions or lack thereof, he already knew.

"Would you please take me to Washington ST Condos?" He gave the man his building number and thanked him when the cabbie nodded politely and took off.

Sasuke then proceeded to keep a watch on Naruto all through the short ride. He didn't like how Naruto's eyes seemed to lose focus now and then, and then the looks on his face worried him even more. They seemed to morph from fear, to despair, to confusion, back to fear, then back to complete and utter numbness.

All of sudden, Naruto's eyes closed and he slumped against Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke gasped, and reached his hand over to Naruto's neck to check for a pulse. Sighing in relief, he found the pulse strong. _He just fainted. Thank God! I need to get him home, though, before anything else bad happens to him. I don't think he would be able to take it. Neither can I!_

**TBC**

_**A/N: **__Sorry about the short chapter this time around, I am trying to update all my stories at the same. Hopefully, sometime soon, I will be able to update this story properly. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review. _

_MysticRose_


End file.
